


Santa Baby

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, Not kidding, get ready for the fluff, so much fluff you will literally melt into a pile of mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas Eve when Natsu asks Hinata and Kageyama if Santa Claus is real. In order to maintain her belief, Kageyama climbs onto Hinata's roof and pretends to be Santa Claus. After certain ordeals, Kageyama and Hinata decide to give their Christmas presents to each other.</p><p>Totally not lying when I said this was the fluffiest thing ever. I even died when I was writing it, so that's saying something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

“Onii-chan, is Santa real?” Natsu asked her older brother.

Hinata paused what he was doing to look over at his little sister. It was currently Christmas Eve and he and his boyfriend were babysitting Natsu since their parents had gone to a Christmas party. Hinata had decided it was a good idea to make sugar cookies and the three were sitting at the kitchen table decorating them. Or more like, Natsu’s cookies were adorable child masterpieces, Kageyama was decorating his with a strange intensity, and Hinata was mostly just eating the icing before it even made it to his cookies. 

“Why do you think he’s not real?” Hinata asked as he placed a cookie down. 

“Well, I heard some of the other kids in my class talking and they said he wasn’t real. And I began to think about it and there’s no way he could exist, right? Nobody can travel the whole world in just a night!” she exclaimed, waving her tiny hands in the air, which caused sprinkles to fly everywhere and ruin Kageyama’s perfect cookies. 

Kageyama frowned slightly, but then glanced up at the Hinata siblings. He knew that Santa wasn’t real, but he definitely did not want to ruin that for Natsu. “Of course he’s real!” he reassured her. “Santa is just magical and he can do what he wants.”

Natsu’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Really,” Kageyama answered, starting on another cookie.

“But, then how does he get into houses?” Natsu asked. “Not every house has a chimney.”

Kageyama’s hands stilled, not thinking that far ahead. He could feel himself start to sweat nervously. Why did Natsu have to be so observant?

Hinata laughed forcefully, ruffling Natsu’s hair. “He has his ways, Natsu. But I’ll tell you one thing that I know, he won’t stop by our house if you’re still awake. Now I’m sure these cookies will be just perfect for Santa. You go upstairs and get into bed and I’ll be up there in a minute.”

“Don’t forget the milk,” Natsu reminded him, walking up and offering her cheek to her older brother. He leaned down and kissed her and then she skipped over to Kageyama and did the same thing. Hinata smirked when he saw how flustered Kageyama became. He definitely was not used to small children and most of the times he didn’t know how to act around them. He did all right with his sister, though. He knew that Natsu loved Kageyama. She loved to climb into his lap and sit on top of his shoulders. She especially loved it when she roped Kageyama into spending time with her instead of with Hinata. That part, Hinata wasn’t so happy with. 

Kageyama leaned down and gave Natsu’s cheek a quick peck, which caused her to squeal to run away upstairs. Kageyama gave Hinata a bewildered look and Hinata just giggled.

“I think Natsu might have something of a crush on you, Kageyama,” Hinata laughed as he ate a cookie.

“What?!” Kageyama exclaimed, choking on the cookie that he had just began to chew on. “But, she’s just a little kid.”

“I know. She used to look at me like that,” Hinata said with a faraway look in his eyes. Kageyama rolled his eyes, knowing about his weird sister complex. He adored his baby sister and completely spoiled her. Not that Kageyama was any better. He just couldn’t say no to her when she gave him her puppy-dog face.

Hinata sighed, “I just wish we could somehow convince her that Santa is real.”

Kageyama hummed thoughtfully and they sat in silence as they thought. Suddenly, Kageyama got an idea. “How about I get onto the roof and pretend I’m Santa?”

Hinata’s face lit up immediately. “Omigod, Kageyama, would you really do that?”

Kageyama definitely thought he would if it always got this kind of reaction out of his boyfriend. He was always so cute when he was excited. “Of course. Maybe just get me some bells and a ladder?”

“I’ll get them for you!” Hinata said, clambering up from the table and running to gather to supplies. He handed them to Kageyama and gave him his own kiss on the cheek, causing Kageyama to blush and sputter. “Okay, you go and I’ll go check up on Natsu!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kageyama mumbled as he headed outside, dragging the ladder with him. He set the ladder up and made sure that it was sturdy. Then he started to climb it. He couldn’t believe he was doing something like this. If someone had told him that he would be doing this for his redheaded teammate a few months ago, he probably would’ve hit them. But, now, he was walking across the roof of said teammate’s house, pretending to be Santa so that his little sister could still have some of that Christmas magic. 

Hinata was sitting on the edge of Natsu’s bed, recounting an exhilarating practice story, when the two of them heard bells jingling. Natsu sat up quickly, clenching her blanket in her hands. “Did you hear that?” she whispered excitedly.

“I did, it must be Santa!” Hinata said back, pushing the girl back down gently and tucking her into bed. “He’ll go away though if he thinks you’re awake.” The two of them could hear the sound of footsteps walking around. “Close your eyes and go to sleep, okay? I’ll keep a look out.”

Natsu nodded and burrowed down into her blankets. A few moments later, he could hear her softly snoring. A few more moments after that, he heard something like a grunt and then something falling to the ground. Hinata clapped his hands over his mouth in shock. He quietly closed Natsu’s door, then practically sprinted to get outside. He threw the front door open and ran outside in the snow, looking for Kageyama. He found him lying in a pile of snow, moaning. 

“Owwww,” he grumbled, rolling over.

“Kageyama, are you okay?” Hinata asked, rushing over to his side to help him up.

“Yeah, totally fine,” he answered, stretching up, some of his joints cracking. 

“Um, I have some heating pads if you want to use them, and some pain medication,” Hinata offered as he helped Kageyama back into the house. He left Kageyama on the couch and ran to get the medicine and heating pads. He handed the pads to Kageyama, who placed them on his lower back and then handed him the medicine and some water. He swallowed the pills and then settled back against the couch, closing his eyes.

Hinata took his glass of water and then sat next to him on the couch, setting the glass on the table in front of them. Hinata smiled as Kageyama’s face relaxed. He really was beautiful, it was just really easy to forget when Kageyama was scowling or yelling at him. Hinata leaned forward to trace Kageyama’s face with his fingertips. He ran his fingers down the slope of his nose and over his cheekbones. He stopped when he noticed that Kageyama had opened his eyes and was watching him. Hinata gave him a kiss and beamed at him when he pulled back. “Thank you for doing that, Kageyama.”

“I wasn’t doing it for you,” Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms.

Hinata giggled. “Of course you weren’t, you big softie. Definitely all for Natsu.”

“It was,” he pouted, looking away from Kageyama. 

Hinata cuddled closer to Kageyama. “Hey, Kageyama. Have I told you that I love you today?”

“No, you haven’t,” Kageyama said, turning his head just a little bit towards Hinata.

“Hmmm,” Hinata hummed, tracing Kageyama’s arm with his hand. “I love you.”

Kageyama turned the rest of way and captured Hinata’s lips with his own. Hinata smiled against his lips briefly and then kissed him back. It was slow and sweet as they leaned into each other. Kageyama was just enjoying the moment, but Hinata wanted to be just a little bit closer. He crawled into Kageyama’s lap until he was straddling his hips, then leaned down to kiss him again. Kageyama tangled his fingers in Hinata’s wild orange hair and felt how soft the other boy’s lips were. How perfect they felt against his. It took them a good number of times to perfect kissing, but it was totally worth it to have moments like this. 

Suddenly, Hinata pushed Kageyama back against the couch and jumped off. “Omigosh! I totally forgot to give you your present! Hold on, I’ll get it!” And then Hinata took off, sprinting to his room. 

He came down a moment later and plopped himself back into Kageyama’s lap. He had something behind his back and he was blushing. Kageyama gave him a curious look as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“Promise not to laugh, okay?” Hinata said, fiddling with whatever was behind his back. 

“It’s not something weird, is it?” Kageyama asked warily. 

“No!” Hinata exclaimed quietly, still aware that his little sister was asleep. “Just, close your eyes, okay?” Kageyama rolled his eyes but shut them anyway. A moment later, he felt something soft and warm being wrapped around his neck. “Okay, you can open them now.” Kageyama did and looked down, seeing the ugliest scarf he had ever seen in his life. It was terrible. The colors were a complete mishmash and the pattern was super sketchy. But Kageyama could tell that Hinata had tried to make this for him and his heart started to feel all fuzzy and warm.

“I love it,” he murmured, fingering the edge of it.

“Really? You don’t think it’s terrible?” Hinata asked, wringing his hands together.

Kageyama snorted. “It is terrible, but you made it. That’s why I love it.”

Hinata made some weird gurgling noise in the back of his throat and hid his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck so Kageyama wouldn’t be able to see his face. “Don’t say things like that. You’re totally going to kill me.” Kageyama hid his smile in his scarf. His boyfriend could be really, really cute sometimes.

Hinata leaned back a bit to get more comfortable and saw a small box that hadn’t been there before. And he totally would’ve noticed it because it had a terrible wrapping job and a giant red bow on top. He plucked it off the couch and showed it to Kageyama. “Do you know what this is, Kageyama?”

“Um, that’s your Christmas gift,” he answered awkwardly, looking away from the boy in his lap.

“Oooooh,” Hinata said in awe, his eyes going wide. “Can I open it now?” Kageyama nodded and Hinata tore into it, throwing the bow and wrapping paper over his shoulder. It was a card box. Hinata tilted his head, confused, when he lifted the lid and saw a bunch of notecards. 

“Back when we were still fighting a lot, Suga-senpai told me to write things that I liked about you on notecards. I had to write them when I found something that I liked about you. They’re in order, starting from the first ones that I wrote,” Kageyama explained, taking out the first card and handing it to Hinata so that he could read it.

I like Hinata’s reflexes.

Hinata snorted. Of course Kageyama would like that about him. He didn’t say anything though, he just kept reading.

I like how fast Hinata is.

I like how high Hinata can jump.

A good chunk of the first cards were all about volleyball, but then they started to change a bit. 

I like how Hinata never gives up.

I like how Hinata is always there to hit my tosses.

I like how Hinata sleeps like a complete dumbass.

I like how Hinata is always excited.

I like how Hinata always gets sick before a game even though he’s a good player.

I like that Hinata is my friend.

Hinata kept reading the cards, his eyes going wide as the cards changed once again.

I like Hinata’s eyes. They’re really pretty.

I like Hinata’s laugh. It sounds nice.

I like Hinata’s smile. It reminds me of the sun.

I think I like Hinata.

The last card was crumpled up quite a bit, like Kageyama had held it a lot and worried about how he had a crush on his male teammate. Hinata could imagine Kageyama rumpling up the card as he thought and thought and thought about it. 

I like Hinata.

Hinata read through the rest of the cards, his eyes starting to fill with tears. 

I like how Hinata said yes to me right after I confessed.

I like how Hinata’s hand fits in mine. 

I like how when we hug, our bodies fit perfectly together.

I like how Hinata smiles when we kiss.

I am in love with Hinata.

Hinata kept going on and on until he got to the card written that morning.

I want Hinata to be my forever.

Hinata gasped, clapping his hand over his mouth, the tears finally falling over.

“Hinata?” Kageyama asked, worried. This was definitely NOT the reaction he had expected. “Hinata. . . do you like it?”

Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama, sending all of the cards flying in the progress. On the inside, Kageyama died just a bit. Now they were all out of order. But he pushed that aside in favor of wrapping his arms around Hinata and holding him close.

“I love it so much, Kageyama,” Hinata said, practically curling his body around Kageyama.

“I’m glad,” Kageyama responded.

Hinata pulled back and kissed Kageyama. “And I want you to be my forever, too.”

Kageyama blushed, “O-of course!”

Hinata kissed him again, smiling from ear to ear. “I love you, Santa baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeees, all the fangirl screams!!! Mine included!! My totally straight younger brother came to me and said that I should write a christmas kagehina fanfic, so then I haaaad to do it!! I made him read it when I was done and he also had the feels. I just couldn't get this out of my mind!!! Kageyama totally looooves Natsu and completely spoils her. Aaaaaah! Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone! Or Happy Hanukkah, or Happy Kwanzaa, or Happy Holidays!!! This is my gift to all of you!!! It's also an early birthday gift to my beautiful Kageyama!!! I shall see you all in the new year with even more fanfictions about these two fricking dorks!!! My tumblr is thecommaqueen1. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!!! :D <3 <3 <3


End file.
